Sharing Bijuu
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Naruto and Naruko, had lost their parents to the Kyuubi attack. 14 years later they are on a mission to the Land of Waves Naruto is mortally wounded gasping on to life. Naruko is killed right in front of him and his power is unleashed. chapter redone (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO BELONGS TO ITs RESPECTIVE OWNERS ANY REFERENCE TO A REAL CHARACTER IS SIMPLY A COINCIDENCE.

Sharing Bijuu

Chapter 1

Naruto was on the edge of death, his heart had been pierced by senbon by the most ninja Haku, when he heard Naruto, Naruko his twin sister screamed, watching her big brother dying right in front of her.

"Naruko stay where you are, I don't want you to suffer my fate!" yelled Naruto.

All of a sudden a large sword erupted from Naruko's chest Zabuza Momochi had peirced one of her lungs and sliced through her rib cage.

"Kakashi's eyes widened, "Oh no, he just made a fatal mistake".

Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror their two best friends had been killed right before their eyes.

Seeing this black, red and, white chakra swirled around Naruto's body.

_"He's never been this angry before"_ thought Kakashi, _"wait this isn't just the power of the Kyuubi"_.

Kakashi was right, it wasn't. It was the power of yin and yang, the boy's wounds had healed and his eyes glowed white as he suddenly vanished he then reappeared behind Zabuza and a placed a hand on his back

**Kage rirīsu: Kurai honoo no heisoku (yin release: dark flame obliteration)** purple flames engulfed Zabuza, but did not seem to do anything,

"was that supposed to hurt little brat?" said Zabuza with a grin.

**"Kaze no rirīsu: Senpū o kyōka (wind release: empowering whirlwind)".**

Zabuza was trapped inside a purple flaming tornado which started to glow.

"May Shinigami devour your soul" said Naruto in a demonic voice.

Naruto's eyes stopped glowing leaving pale purple eyes with ripples, the Rinnegan. Zabuza screamed in pain as the fire got hotter and hotter until Zabuza was no more,Haku, was killed caught in the flames and had perished as well.

Naruto rushed towards his sister. She was frantically gasping, barely hold in on to life, Naruto pulled off his upper clothing showing his rock hard body he then went through dozens of hand signs until the seal in his stomach started to glow **Shīru no kyōyū gijutsu (Seal sharing Technique).**

With that the same seal appears on her stomach glowing through her clothes, a demon fox appeared in the sky, it was the Kyuubi it then split into two demon foxes each with nine tails, the foxes had turned from red to yellow as they went into Naruto and Naruko's bodies. Naruto then fell unconscious.

A month later

Naruto opened his eyes only to close them again due to the blinding light of his hospital room.

"So you finally decided to wake up ane-chan

"imouto-chan where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You're in the hospital, thanks for saving me" said Naruko.

"You don't need to thank me imouto-chan you're my little sister and the only family I have left, I love you and if anything happened to you I'd lose my mind" replied Naruto.

"You mean like you did when you destroyed Zabuza and that kid Haku?" said Kakashi, in the window reading his smut filled orange book.

"Don't say that Kakashi sensei he was just angry that's all" said Naruko.

"Nevertheless, Naruto what was that justu you used?" asked Kakashi.

"What jutsu Kakashi sensei?" replied Naruto.

"The one where you duplicated the seal onto Naruko and split the kyuubi into two pieces?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't remember that, I only remember my wind release jutsu that me and imouto-chan invented" replied Naruto.

"What do you mean invented?" asked Kakashi.

"Well since we're both wind users we decided to hone our skills, but after a while we developed the jutsu while trying to duplicate the rising dragon with our blades of wind" replied Naruto.

"Really that's interesting" said Kakashi "Maybe they awakened the Uzumaki bloodline limit, they were some of the best wind users along with their unique sealing techniques, what about those purple flames and his eyes, what was that? It was like byakugan but different" thought Kakashi with a strange look.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong? You look like someone died" asked Naruko.

"I nothing I'm just thinking you guys deserve to see the rest of my face" replied Kakashi.

"Really?"asked the two siblings

"Yeah, as a matter of fact when you two get out of the hospital we will meet up at Ichiraku now get some rest you two" Kakashi shushined somewhere.

"Is that nosy sumbitch gone?" said a voice.

"Who said that

"I did", a teen about the same age as Naruto with red hair and yellow eyes with slits in them appeared from the dark corner in their room, he wore a black vest and leather pants, he also had a red and black leather belt with a skull for buckle along with a large chain around his neck if his hair were blond and he had blue eyes he would be a carbon copy of Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I'm your son dad who else" repliedthe boy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruko.

" When you split the seal you made us while mother was set free back to the demon world" rplied the boy.

"Wait when you said us what did you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well sister hasn't woken up yet, she's still inside you dad, I live inside aunt Naruko" replied the boy.

Naruto to and Naruko weren't really surprised, when came to the Kyuubi, the unexpected was always expected.

Yeah but I can't call you son, you look about the same age as me" said Naruto

"Okay dad what do you want to name us?" asked the boy.

"Well I can't name you're sister she's not up yet but I can name you" said Naruto.

"You're name is .. Minato said both siblings.. Hey Naruko did you read my mind or something? I was thinking the same thing" asked Naruto. Naruko replied with a shrug.

"We'll name your sister when she wakes up. So how so I explain to people who you are?" are asked Naruto.

"Dad its fine I'll only appear when Naruko wants me to" replied Minato.

"So if I want her to show up she will come. No dad, jeez mom said you're an idiot bout I didn't think she meant it literally. She hasn't woken up yet so you can't call her.

"Hey Naruko can you pull up your shirt I wanna show you something", asked Minato.

"You're a perv im not gonna flash myself" replied Naruko.

"What are you talking about? You're wearing a bra right? besides im gonna see you nude anyways I live inside you. If you're worried about dad then you're gonna have no problems, besides, dad isn't a perv mom told me so. So on with the removing of the shirt" said Minato.

Naruko pulled off her shirt only to show a tattoo in the shape of a fox on her right shoulder.

"That's your mark, the mark of the twins. Naruto has one too but it won't show up until sister wakes up" said Minato.

Just to inform everyone Naruto And Naruko are in a 5 Man Squad because of the fact that they Naruko has a fear of being away from her brother for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Note From the Author:

Alright everyone this is a revised and corrected version of Chapter 2, I'm sorry if those who read the original got frustrated, ill try not to make it happen ever again.

-Haru-

Chapter 2

Sasuke and Naruko at Training Ground 7

"Hey Naruko where's your dobe of a brother" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke, stop calling him a dobe" said Naruko "He's alot stronger than you".

"I am a Uchiha no one is better" said Sasuke.

"Yeah but you're not royalty like me and Naruto" replied Naruko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Didn't he tell you, Naruto is a prince while im a princess. Our last name is Uzumaki, our mother was a princess of our clan" answered Naruko.

"NARUKO WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL HIM?", screamed Kakashi who just happened to appear.

"You aren't supposed to tell anyone about it is against the law to talk about your heritage" explained Kakashi.

"But it's just Sasuke, besides I put a seal on him. If he decides to tell anyone, he'll have to pay dearly, got that Sasuke?" said Naruko.

"Hey guys what's up... Wait that seal on Sasuke's neck, Naruko please tell me you didn't tell our family secret?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto I did" answered Naruko.

"Aw man. Alright its time that everyone knew who we really are, Kakashi-sensei where's Sakura?, its time she knew why we were ranked dead last in the academy" said Naruto.

"I'm right behind you baka" said Sakura.

"Alright everyone follow us" said Naruko.

Naruto and Naruko led the others to the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate which looked like the Hyuuga estate but four times as massive. Naruto went to the door, unlocked the blood seal and opened the door.

"Come on in everyone" said Naruto. "So Naruto where are we?" asked Kakashi.

"Dad never brought you here Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"No he didn't" said Kakashi.

"Well this is our clan estate , Mom and dad had built this place for us to live and have friends of the family to hang out, I'm surprised he never brought you in here" said Naruto.

Once inside, everyone had settled and sat on one of the couches in the massive living room. All of a sudden Naruto's seal on his left shoulder started to glow.

"Naruto what is that on your shoulder?" asks Kakashi. "Finally my daughter wakes up" says Naruto,

The seal is gets brighter and a yellow fox spirit comes out and solidifies into a real fox, "Naruto move I'll take care of this" says Kakashi, "Raikiri!".

Kakashi charged toward the newly awakened fox.

"No you won't" said a voice.

Kakashi was thrown to the ground by Minato, Naruko called him at the last second. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of the that savage fox Kyuubi is the only way to ensure village safety what are you doing?" said Kakashi.

"What am I doing you ask? I'm defending my sister and how dare you talk about my mother you piece of shit, I'll kill you!" said Minato.

"Stop it Minato" said Naruto. "But father, he insulted mother and tried to attack sister" said Minato.

"Kakashi made a mistake Minato, so please forgive him. You don't have to but it will make your father happy if you do" said Naruto.

"Alright dad, I'm sorry Kakashi-san." said Minato.

"I am sorry as well" said Kakashi. Sakura had her eyes glued on Minato and zoned out everything that had happened while Sasuke sat there with a freakish maniacal grin on his face that no one seemed to notice (what if they did LMFAO).

"Hey dad" said a female's voice. Naruto turned around to see a girl around his age with shoulder length blonde hair with red at her ends and blue eyes with slits. But there was an issue, she was naked. Booom! Naruto turned around to see Kakashi and Sasuke on the ground, blood was gushing from their noses.

"I understand why Sasuke's knocked out but Kakashi acts like he's never seen a naked girl before, I mean com on he reads smut all the time." says Naruko. "Naruko get a blanket", said Naruto.

Naruko went upstairs and came back down with a rather large blanket. "Thanks imouto-chan, now get you covered up Kushina" said Naruto.

"Naruto, explain to me why you had a naked girl sealed in your body before I have to hurt you" said Sakura who had finally snapped out of her drooling session of eye raping Minato.

"Sakura chan its not what you think, this is Kushina, my daughter and that's my son Minato" replied Naruto

"Oh, your daughter and son… WAIT MINUTE YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE KIDS!" yelled Sakura.

"I know and that's what I'm trying to explain but first we gotta wake up those two" said Naruto

"I can do it" said Minato, he put out two fingers and shot small bolts of electricity at the two knocked out teammates. They then danced around like fools.

"What the hell was that" said the two.

"You two fell unconscious so I woke you up" said Minato.

"Kushina can you put some clothes on so these pervs don't do something stupid again" asked Naruto.

"Kushina nodded and an orange blouse with black pants materialized onto her body.

"Now I can explain, They are my kids, they said that when I saved Naruko I split the seal sending Kyuubi back in to the spirit world and it turns out that being trapped in my body for so long got our spirits intertwined and got her pregnant. So I am their father and it turns out that Naruko and I are slowly turning into hanyou, half demon half human. It seems that im already going through the first stage but I don't exactly know the details. I really wish their mother was here to tell us" said Naruto.

"Well why don't you call her dad?" asked Minato.

"I can do that?" asked Naruto. "All you have to do is call her name, her real name" explained Minato.

"Oh, Mizuki, right?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what was it you wanted?" said a woman's voice. He turned around to see a voluptuous young woman with red hair and pink eyes with slit irises, "Naru-kun I haven't seen you since you activated your Hanyou powers a month ago. Are these my kids? They're so beautiful" said Mizuki.

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, this is the Kyuubi, Mizuki Kyuukoi" said Naruto.

" Just call me Mizu" said Mizuki.

Sasuke was too busy staring at Kushina _oh god she's hot_, thought Sasuke. Kushina noticed him staring and began to blush.

"Hey teme, keep your eyes off my daughter" said Mizuki. "It's okay Mizu chan, as long as he doesn't try anything you don't have to kill him, besides she'll either be here or with me so you've got nothing to worry about" said Naruto.

"So now that that's all cleared up I must ask you all to leave, its getting late. I would ask you to stay for the night but we have to figure out this whole living arrangement situation" said Naruko.

"What are you talking about imouto-chan? They can spend the night; we've got plenty of room besides I've already figured out where Minato and Kushina's rooms will be.

Besides they'll be here for the party so it'll make more sense for them to stay here" explained Naruto.

"Now let me get dinner ready", said Naruto.

"Naruto you can cook?" asked Kakashi.

"Well of course, you thought me and Naruko survive off pure ramen, that's impossible" explained Naruto.

With that Naruto disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Naruko do you cook as well?" asked Kakashi.

"I am an awful chef, I f I cooked, half the village would burn down, ane-chan cooks all the meals" said Naruko.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san, dad's an awesome cook, he told me that when he was small he lived next to a chef who worked at the Golden Dragon and asked for cooking lessons, then he started making his own combinations, I gotta say that dad's cooking is to die for" said Minato.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel: Haru, use disclaimer attack

Haru: We don't own Naruto. All characters are the sole right of the creator.

Chapter 3

"So guys how's the party?", asked Naruto.

"It's awesome Naruto but what's the occasion?", asked Kiba Inuzuka who was currently in the pool.

"Its been exactly a whole year since we became ninja so I thought inviting everyone before the chunin exams next month I would throw you guys a party" answered Naruto.

"I invited everyone so they're sure to show" said Naruto. "Shit!, god damn grill" growled Minato who was burned for the twentieth time trying to help cook the burgers and hot dogs.

"Minato, I think Kushina should handle the cooking for a while, I don't eat you burning the house down" said Naruto which made Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi who were in the hot tub chuckle.

"Thank Kami" said Minato as Kushina suddenly appeared.

Kiba, who was still talking to Naruto, noticed Kushina in her bikini, pinched his nose not to get a nosebleed.

"So Naruto, who's the blonde bombshell?" asked Kiba.

"Minato's younger sister" replied Naruto.

Kiba backed off, he could smell the scent of an alpha coming off of Minato, he didn't want an overprotective brother kicking his ass.

Speaking of Minato who was beginning to take off his shirt getting the attention of all the females at the party (Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao, Mikoto Ichikawa). They began to blush as they saw Minato's ripped, but not to ripped features.

"Yeah, much better" said Minato as he turned towards the pool so everyone could see a massive tattoo of a twelve tailed fox on his back.

Asuma who was a little jealous due to Kurenai's expression towards the boy glared at him until he noticed the tattoo, 'a twelve tailed fox, he must be from the Kitsuneyama (fox mountain) clan' thought Asuma.

"Hey Minato, can I have a word with you?" asked Asuma.

"Sure Asuma-san" replied Minato as he walked over towards Asuma.

"You wouldn't happen to be part of the Kitsuneyama clan would you?" asked Asuma.

"As a matter of fact I am, so is Kushina" replied Minato before Asuma grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the ground without warning leaving Minato on the ground unconscious.

Naruto and Naruko were in the house chatting with Shikamaru and his father so they didn't know what was going on.

"So Naruto you're a clan head now? It's gonna take alot of hard work" said Shikaku.

"I know Shikaku san which is why I'm not going to take my place as clan bead until I reach jonin rank or on my 20th birthday" replied Naruto.

"Wise choice Naruto, any other sixteen year old would want to do it now" said Shikaku.

"So Naruko, what are you going to do?" asked Shikamaru

Before Naruko could speak they heard Kushina screaming.

Naruto and Naruko busted through the door to see Minato lying unconscious on the ground, Hinata who had just arrived began to tend to the blood leaking from his head, while everyone was trying to stop Asuma from strangling Kushina who was screaming in pain.

Naruto's rinnegan activated while Naruko's eyes became sorted and purple their hair turned red as their faces began to look more feral and to add to it they were both emitting black white and scarlet chakra. Everyone could feel the massive amount of KI gathering, all the genin began to lose consciousness as some of the jonin had a hard time breathing except for Asuma who was now choking Kushina right before he got two uppercuts from two chakra charged fists from the twins making Asuma fly through a nearby tree, Naruto quickly chased after the now airborne Asuma while Naruko made sure Kushina was next thing you know, Asuma was flying back towards the compound and into the pool, Naruto appeared next to the pool and raised his hand making Asuma rise from the pool **"****Banshō Ten'in**" said Naruto as Asuma flew towards Naruto who grabbed him by the collar and began to repeatedly smash his fist into Asuma's face until his knuckles began to break

**"DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON MY CHILDREN AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU" **said Naruto in an utterly demonic and sinister voice.

Naruto threw Asuma onto the ground "get out of my house" spat Naruto in his normal but cold voice.

Asuma couldn't get up, one of his legs were broken and he could not move his arms.

A few anbu operatives had appeared.

"Get this man out of my house and into the hospital, and tell the hokage that he assaulted the last two heirs of the Kitsuneyama clan" said Naruto.

The anbu did what they were told and removed Asuma from the premises. Everyone was frozen in shock, except for the rest of team 7 they had never seen Naruto so angry, and did he just call Minato and Kushina his children?

Naruto went through hand signs and his hands began to glow white before he walked towards Naruko and Kushina and placed his hands on her neck healing the bruises on her skin while also lessening the pressure that Asuma put on her jugular vein.

Then he went towards Hinata and Minato and his hands began to glow green as he began to heal Minato's head which had a massive crack on the left side due to being smashed onto pavement. The tow sibling picked up Kushina and Minato and but ought them into the house.

"Okay what in the name of all that is dango just happened?" asked a completely freaked out Anko.

Sure she had seen worse but the way it was done and the amount of time it took really freaked her the hell out

"Well basically Asuma assaulted the last two heirs to the Kitsuneyama clan who also happen to be the children of Naruto Uzumaki and Mizuki Kitsuneyama" said Kakashi.

"What but how is that possible they're all the same age" replied Kurenai

"You didn't let me finish. During our mission in nami no kuni Naruko was mortally wounded and as a last result Naruto split the seal that contained Kitsune no Yoko and applied it onto Naruko, thus saving her life. As a side effect the kyuubi gave birth to two half human half bijuu children, who happen to bee Kushina and Minato. You see the Kyuubi wasn't always a bijuu, she was in fact a part of the Kitsuneyama clan of Uzu no Kuni but were wiped out by Madara Uchiha, the kyuubi, Mizuki Kitsuneyama had used a forbidden technique to revive the clan but Madara interrupted the technique and she made an error which stripped her of her humanity. This led to the attack of our village" said Kakashi

"So what you're telling us is that those two kids are indeed Naruto's children and heirs to a revived clan" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, they're related directly to the Uzumaki clan they have the natural talent for kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, they are also similar to the inuzuka in a way, instead of dogs they have tailed Fox partners" said Kakashi

"Kakashi, how do you know this?" asked Anko.

"The kyuubi told us herself, but the only one who could fall her forth is Naruto and he's fucking rancorous right now so don't ask him for shit, I wouldn't be surprised if Asuma doesn't come to work for the next few weeks" said Kakashi, "I'm Just happy he didn't do the same thing he did to Zabuza".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: so is see that people liked the previous chapter, but I know you're going to be asking me why Asuma and not someone else. Well I'll explain in chapter 6 When he's being interrogated by none other than Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino and a special guest.

If you can figure it out I'll give you an author cookie because, sadly I can't I can't give you a real one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A month following the Asuma Incident

Kushina is in the hospital, her father's face is buried in her stomach, her sheets are slightly wet in that area due to her father's incessant sobbing , Naruto had cried himself to sleep, when she didn't wake up the day after the assault like Minato he assumed the worse, but was reassured by a doctor that she would be fine. what she didn't tell them was thatThe amount of pressure that was applied to her jugular vein almost stopped her circulation, along with the damage to her solar plexus which meant that she was on a respirator.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto sat against a tree moping when Miziki walked up to him

**"It's not your fault Naru kun" said Mizuki.**

"Yes, it is. I should have been watching over them, I'm a terrible father, none of this would have happened if I was a good one" said Naruto.

**"Shut up" said Mizuki.**

"What?"

**"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again or I'll slit your throat, you aren't a terrible father. A terrible father wouldn't have reacted the way you did, she's lucky to have such a caring father" said Mizuki.**

"Thanks Mizu- chan" replied Naruto

**"Anything for my husband" said Mizuki**

* * *

><p>Two months later<p>

At hokage tower

"Hokage sama Naruto is here to see you" said the receptionist.

"Send him in" said Hiruzen _"I haven't seen him since the incident"._

"Hello Hokage sama" said Naruto.

Hiruzen knew right away that something was bothering him, the only time Naruto didn't call him jiji is when he was dead serious

"Naruto-kun what's wrong my boy" said Hiruzen.

"Its about the chunin exams in eight months, how are Naruko and I going to explain the fact that we're already chunin and cannot participate?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, what's really bothering you?" asked Hiruzen.

"Its Kushina, she's finally awake. But she won't talk to anyone, she said was that she was weak and couldn't do anything to stop Asuma from hurting Minato, I fear that she's afraid that she's just a burden. I want to take her on as my student, I mean who would be a better teacher?" asked Naruto.

"Very well Naruto. You can take Kushina as your apprentice" said Hiruzen

"But I have an issue" said Naruto

"What is it?"

"She's only a civilian"

"Don't worry, start by training her now and in two months time I'll have Iruka give her an evaluation, if she passes she will take your place in team 7 and you two be assistant mentors, oh yeah I'll have Kurenai help you" said Hiruzen

"Thank you Jiji, I can't wait to tell her the big news, she'll be so happy" said Naruto before he shunshined to the Namikaze compound.

Naruto bursts through the door which made a loud slamming noise.

"Oh shit he's angry" thought Minato.

"Kushina, get your ass down here this instant!" yelled Naruto.

"Oooh someone is in t-r-o-u-b-l-e" said Minato in a singsong voice

Kushina ran downstairs before she went to her knees.

"Dad I know you're mad that I athe last of the ramen and I'm sorry" said Kushina as she unleashed a technique unique to the Namikaze, her eyes suddenly grew and a lone tear escaped from the left, while she quivered her bottom lip.

"Kushina, calm down you're not in trouble, although I told you you could have the last of it yesterday"

"Then what is it dad?" asked Kushina

"You know how you told me you want to be stronger?"

"Yeah, dad but why are you bringing it up?" asked Kushina in a rather unenthusiastic tone.

"Well, you're going to become a ninja" said Naruto.

Kushina's eyes widened, "really dad I'm gonna be a ninja?" asked Kushina with the weirdest smle on her face

"Yep, starring tomorrow you'll be training with me and Kurenai for two months, after that Iruka will give you an evaluation and if you pass, you'll be an official Konoha genin in team 7" said Naruto.

"But isn't that your team? You can't be in she Chunin exam with a 5 man squad?' asked Kushina.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Naruto.

"Sure dad" she replied

"Naruko and I are already chunin, we'll be helping you, Sasuke, and Sakura train for the exams" said Naruto.

"Kushina tackles Naruto into a backbreaking hug, thank you thank you thank you thank you so much daddy" says Kushina

"No need to thank me, you're my little girl, I'd do anything for you" said Naruto.

"What about me dad?" asked Mianto who was in the living room listening in on the conversation (Nosy ass bastard if you ask me)

"Minato don't act like that, I'm still deciding if you can stay with team Gai so don't push it" said Naruto.

"Wait Minato's already a genin?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were left out or anything, you were asleep for 3 months, if you had woken up when Minato did then you'd already be a genin" said Naruto.

"I see" said Kushina

"Well let's get some rest, your training starts tomorrow" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

We find Naruto in a crater as a result of a devastating attack.

"(Breathing heavily) one more time Kushina, but this time don't hold back

"**Kaze Rirīsu: Doragonbāsākāsutoraiku (Wind Release: Dragon Berserker Strike)" **cried Kushina as wind surrounded her right fist, it compressed until it became a dragon bead with red piercing eyes Kushina ran at full speed to Naruto, she cocked her fist has and lunged aiming towards Naruto's face until he held left hand out which had a purple glow **"Dākurirīsu: Kisei kyūshū"(Dark Release: Parasitic Absorption).**

When Kushina's fist hit Naruto's palm the dragon suddenly disappeared.

"Dad what the hell?"

Well I didn't think you would aim for my face. Damn Kushina, your wind chakra control is better than mine.

Kurenai who was watching, sweat dropped at the devastation that Kushina and Naruto unleashed, "like father like daughter I guess" said Kurenai.

"Out of kunai, Aww fuck me" said Naruto.

"Dad what did you do you my berserker strike?" asked Kushina.

"Well if you must know, I absorbed the elemental chakra you had focused on your fist, if I wanted to I could have reversed the jutsu all together, but I don't have time to heal you so I didn't" said Naruto.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" asked Kushina

"No" replied Naruto.

"Why not? It's because you think I'm not ready isn't it?" asked Kushina.

"No it's because if you lose control the darkness will take over your soul" replied Naruto as he remembered what happened to Naruko two months ago.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 months later

Sakura and Sasuke are at training field 7 waiting for Kakashi and their other teammates

"Where the hell are those two idiots?" yelled Sakura.

"Probably still at home, you know ever since Minato and Kushina were born they've gotten later and later, Sakura we've got to do something about this, otherwise their lateness will keep us from being in the chunin exams" said Sasuke.

Kakashi shunshins in front of them "Sorry I'm late, I was filling out paperwork for a new genin".

"You know what? For some reason I actually believe you" replied Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the village

"Kushina, we need to get to training now, just pick out whatever you want so we can go" said Naruto who was getting a little agitated by his daughter's antics.

They had already stocked up on ninja supplies, but now they were shopping for her ninja wear and Naruto was in hell, a fourteen year old girl is something that he didn't really want to deal with until he was older, but hey at least he'll have experience if he ever had another daughter.

"Dad, how do I look?" said Kushina.

Naruto turned around to see Kushina wearing a thin black bodysuit covered by a dark orange tank top which hugged her c cupped breasts perfectly , she wore a grey skirt that went to her knees, and she had black carbon steel forearm and shin protectors each with an Uzumaki swirl embedded in them. Altogether Naruto was speechless, she was beautiful, she looked sexy yet powerful and intelligent, she showed off her assets yet the clothes weren't revealing.

"Kushina, you look beautiful yet deadly at the same time" said Naruto.

Training Field 7

"Hey guys I found Naruko" said Sakura as she looked at Naruko sleeping under a nearby tree "It looks like she fell asleep waiting for us... but why is she wearing a Chunin vest?"

This made Sasuke freeze, "Sakura don't play with us like that" said Kakashi who was trying to reassure Sasuke and himself.

"I'm not playing Kakashi sensei she's wearing a chunin vest" said Sakura.

"Maybe she was cold and Iruka let her wear it, he always let her do that when we were in academy" said Sasuke.

All of a sudden a strong wind picked up in the center of the field the others turned around to see Kushina wearing her new ninja gear and Naruto wearing his chunin uniform with a daitō strapped to his back.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, teenage girls and shopping are possible the worst combination known to man" said Naruto.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi couldn't say anything; they couldn't process the fact that Naruto was wearing a chunin uniform. Naruko who wasn't really sleeping got up and walked towards the team "Kushina, congrats on passing the genin test, and I love the new ninja gear.

"What!" yelled Sasuke, "she's a genin but how?".

"Simple" replied Naruto "I trained her myself".

"STOP LYING YOU BAKA, YOU'RE A GENIN JUST LIKE US SO YOU CAN'T HAVE A STUDENT!" shrieked Sakura.

"Okay first of all Sakura, shut up, second of all if you scream one more time I will sow your mouth shut, and third don't talk to your superior like that" said Naruko who was recovering from the banshee's outburst.

"Wait a minute, I did hear something about two academy students passing the academy at the age of 7" said Kakashi "Naruto, Naruko were you two the twins who learned under Itachi?"

"Sadly yes, Itachi was our teacher for three years before you know what happened" said Naruko.

"What!" screamed Sasuke "you trained under my brother and you didn't tell me, do you like torturing me like this?" asked Sasuke who was now flaming angry.

"Listen Sasuke we know how angry you are but we couldn't tell you until now, it was made an SSS class secret punishable by death" said Naruto.

As Naruto and Naruko explained their S-class mission to watch over Sasuke in the academy, and about how they were promoted to chunin right before Itachi's betrayal. This made Sasuke angry, these two weren't his best friends, and they were just doing their jobs as ninja.

"Before you say anything Sasuke, we didn't become your friends for the sake of the mission, actually we didn't even need to make contact with you, we chose to be your friends. We know how it feels to have someone you care about betray you, it's happened dozens of times throughout our childhood" says Naruto. At the end of Naruto and Naruko's successful attempt to make Sasuke feel better the subject of the chunin exams which would take place in 5 more months.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sasuke "we don't have enough team members to participate in the Chunin exams".

Kakashi's eyes widened when he too realized this fact.

"Of course you do Sasuke, the chunin exams require 3 genin and I see 3 of them right now" said Naruto while Kushina chuckles.

"You mean Kushina is part of team 7?" asked Kakashi

"No, she's apart of the new six man platoon 1, there is no team 7 anymore, Hokage's orders" said Naruko.

"It's an experimental project that teams Kakashi and Gai will be testing out for the exams" said Naruto.

"We'll be helping Kakashi train you guys" said Naruko.

"Naruto, what about Minato?" asked Kakashi.

"Minato isn't going to be a part of the chunin exams, his promotion to chunin will be based on Gai's evaluation" said Naruko.

"Did you just say G-G-Gai's evaluation?" asked Kakashi "I'm not sure Minato will make it out alive".

Naruto chuckled "listen Kakashi, I trained Minato in Kitsune, Tiger, and Wolf style, Anko trained him in snake style. I'm sure he will give Gai a run for his money" said Naruto.

"Anyways enough about them; abilities, affinities, fighting style, weakness, strengths we need to know them, Kakashi, you first" said Naruto.

"Okay I have the Sharingan, as you know, a summoning contract with dogs, my affinities are lighning, fire, earth and water, I use tiger and wolf style taijutsu, my strengths are frontal taijutsu and Ninjutsu, my weaknesses are genjutsu and fuinjutsu" said Kakashi,

I have the sharingan, my affinities are fire and earth, I use tiger and lion style taijutsu, my strengths are Ninjutsu and taijutsu the only weakness that I'm aware of is Genjutsu" said Sasuke.

"I have above average strength, I don't know my affinities, I use the focus strike fighting style, my strengths are Taijutsu and medical Ninjutsu, weaknesses are my low charka reserves and Ninjutsu" said Sakura.

I have a doujutsu called Kitsunebijon (Kitsune Vision), I have affinities to all elements except wood, and gravity, I use the Kitsune, Dragon, Crane, Tiger, Snake, Wolf, Flying Thunder God, and the chakra Enhanced strength fighting style, my strengths are Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu, weaknesses are Genjutsu" said Kushina.

Everyone except Naruto and Naruko had their jaws in their hands, Kakashi looks at Naruto with an 'are you serious' expression. "Naruto, are you sure she should be a genin and not a Sanin or something?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course I'm sure, I only taught her low rank techniques like Kage Bunshin, Fūton: Daitoppa,(Great Breakthrough) Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique), Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Encampment Wall), Doton: Doryūheki (Mud Wall) , Chidori, and Hyōrō no Jutsu(Ice Prison) said Naruto.

"Naruto you turned her into a powerhouse" said Kakashi.

"Like father like daughter Kakashi" said Naruko.

"How in Sam hell did you get my chidori Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"You made that, sorry it was in my dad's scroll of Jutsu that he left for me and Naruto" replied Naruko.

"Listen we'll tell you guys everything later" said Naruto "let's finish the task at hand"

"I have the same doujutsu as Kushina's as well as Yin/Yang release , and affinities to all except wood, gravity, darkness, and lightning, I use all the same fighting styles as Kushina, my strengths are genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, weakness is Kenjutsu and fuinjutsu" said Naruko.

"I have the same doujutsu as those two as well as the Rinnegan which gives me an affinity to all elements to a small extent I have the demon fox and dragon summoning contracts, I use all the same fighting styles as those two and the omniscient fist taijutsu, My strengths are Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu, weaknesses are Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu.

Everyone except the Namikaze family had their jaws on the ground.

"Naruto did you say Rinnegan?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah why?" asked Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"It's one out of four of the Great Doujutsu, alongside Kitsunebijon, Byakugan, and Sharingan. It allows me to see the charka of others, copy other techniques including Kekkei Genkai, affinity of all elements, cast genjutsu by eye contact, gravity release and other things, it's kind of like a combination of Byakugan and Sharingan put together, but I cannot do all of the same things as the others" said Naruto.

"So at the bridge and with Asuma, what doujutsu were you using?" asked Kakashi.

"Rinnegan, but I can only activate it with negative emotions or life threatening situations, it's an automatic self defense mechanism, but I can still use any element, to a smaller extent" said Naruto.

"So what is Kitsunebijon" asks Sasuke.

Naruko's eyes go from blue to purple vertical black slits; Kushina's eyes went from blue to green with black slits, one of Naruto's went from blue to onyx with white a slit and the other scarlet Red with a black slit.

"This is Kitsunebijon, It combines the power of Byakugan and Sharingan except for the fact that we cannot copy any Jutsu, instead it blocks the capabilities of the Rinnegan and Sharingan which is why I cannot use the Rinnegan at will. It's Kekkei Genkai given to the Uzumaki and Kitsuneyama clan by the original Kyuubi no Kitsune herself" said Naruto.

"So what you are telling us is that Mizuki isn't the original Kyuubi" asked Sakura.

"Yes" replied Naruko "The original Kyuubi was the daughter of Kami. During Uchiha Madara's battle with Senju Hashirama, he summoned her and forced her to do his bidding by putting her under his control using the Sharingan, he made her attack Hashirama whom she had been good friends with since he was a little boy which drove her to try to resist Madara's influence and succeeded with the help of the Kitsune Taisho clan who later. When she had broken free she called her mother Kami to help Hashirama and the Kitsune Taisho defeat which resulted in the Kekkei Genkai we know as Mokuton and Kitsunebijon. Right after Kami blessed Hashirama Kyuubi got trapped in Madara's sharingan again, as a last resort Hashirama sealed Kyuubi into his wife, our great- great grandmother Mito Uzumaki who was killed 30 years later by Madara, he killed her to break the seal but little did he know that their souls would be forever bound which meant when Mito was killed, so was Kyuubi. But what Madara also didn't know was that her children had traces of Kyuubi's chakra which manifested into the Kitsunebijon" said Naruko.

"So the Kitsunebijon cannot be transplanted like the sharingan?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you asking that?" asked Kushina.

"I'm just wondering that's all, my sharingan was transplanted from my best friend so I'm just trying to clarify something to report to Hokage-sama that has to do with doujutsu, sorry if I seem a little suspicious" said Kakashi.

"It's quite alright Kakashi, and to answer your question yes but only if you get it from my family's future offspring, the demon chakra from me, Naruko, Kushina, or Minato would fry someone's brain" said Naruto.

"Well I think we'd better get started, Kakashi I need you to help Kushina with the Chidori" said Naruto.

"I can't I'm supposed to help Sasuke with his Sharingan, Civilian Council's orders" said Kakashi.

"Well screw the council, as of now you are under the protection of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Kitsuyama clan, which gives me three seats in the Ninja Council just the right amount to override the Civilian councils orders, now go help Kushina" said Naruto before he went towards the other Genin.

"Thank you Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Sakura, you're with me. Sasuke you with Naruko, and Sis don't work him as hard as you do Minato" said Naruto which earned a smirk and nod from Naruko.

"Alright, Sakura I want you to do the tree climbing exercise" said Naruto.

"But I already know it, why do I need to do it again?" said Sakura.

"Because you're going need to enlarge your charka reserves if you want to get stronger like your idol" said Naruto.

"My idol, you mean Senju Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, I'm not going to have you waste my cousin's time building your strength when you can be doing it yourself" said Naruto as he flipped through hand signs **"Mokuton: Kyodaina-hyō"** (Wood Release: Giant Table).

Four giant pillars of wood erupted from the ground and went thirteen fit in the air and from those pillars sprouted a flat surface.

"Sakura you are going to hang upside down from this table I will shoot projectiles at you" said Naruto.

"Are you fucking insane what kind of training regimen is this?" yelled Sakura.

"Language Sakura, you're just lucky I'm not a slave driver like Naruko, otherwise you would have a kunai up your ass already" said Naruto right before Minato's clone appeared next to them.

"Dad, Gai-sensei says he need to talk to you about something, were at training field 9" says the clone.

"Alright, I be there in a few minutes" said Naruto as the clone poofed into smoke.

"So I guess that means training is over" said Sakura with a grin on her face.

"Not quite my student, Mizuki-chan" says Naruto.

Mizuki appears in a burst of brilliant red flames "You called Naruto-chan" said Miziki.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that, anyways I need you to go through exercises 204-209 with Sakura until 5:00pm so four hours" If anyone asks tell them I'm speaking with Gai alright?" asked Naruto.

"Anything for Naru-chan" said Mizuki as Naruto snorted at her remark and disappeared in a yellow flash.

With Platoon #2

Naruto arrived at training ground 9 and saw nothing but pure destruction with Minato in the middle of it, Gai was on the ground, lee was knocked out, Tenten was pinned to a tree via with senbon, and Neji was sitting in a corner in a fetal position sucking his thumb.

"What in the name of all that is Kami happened here?" asked Naruto.

"Well first I put Neji under a light genjutsu which led to what you see, second Tenten swung at me with a Zanbatou so I pinned her to a tree. Lee, well actually we just kept sparring until he passed out. Now Gai kept getting on my Nerves with all that dumb youth bullshit so I kicked his ass" said Minato.

TBC


	6. Why Naruko Shouldn't be a Proctor

Over the past 5 month's Naruto, Naruko, and Kakashi had given team 7 a full makeover.

Sakura's chakra had multiplied enough to be on par with a high chunin level, Naruko's boot camp like training helped her gain more of a figure since each time she trained with Naruko she was starving, thanks to Naruto's training her pain tolerance had gone up exponentially thanks to multiple kunai being lodged into her skin at 100 miles an hour. They also managed to beat her Sasuke obsession out of her completely, but the results weren't any better, instead of her liking Sasuke, she now had a thing for Naruto, even though he was a very competent chunin and person, he was oblivious when I came to the opposite sex.

Sasuke was driven into the ground by Naruko, the reason being Kitsunebijon negating the copying effects of his sharingan, and because Naruko just so happens to have a small sadistic streak on the count of her being best friends with Anko Mitarashi. Without the help of the sharingan Sasuke had a disadvantage, but Naruko made sure to make up for it by tuning his other senses. He has also developed.

Kushina had it the hardest, the reason being that because she wasn't entirely human, Kakashi, and Naruko went extremely hard on her, they even went so far as to leave her alone in the forest of death with nothing but the clothes on her back, Kushina may have been a pretty good fighter; but she was the teams tracker on the count of her senses being better than any of the Inuzuka clan. Her problem was that she had no sense of direction whatsoever. Naruto being the worried father that he is, had to literally beat Kushina's location out of Kakashi and Naruko after about twelve hours. When he found her, she was with Anko, eating dango at the front gates (guess what Kushina's favorite food is now?). Her other problem was her very unhealthy obsession with her father, the poor guy couldn't even get a moment of peace, everywhere he would go she would find him. If he went to a movie and didn't tell anyone she would find him. One time he had an escort mission with a merchant traveling to Kumo, guess who had gotten arrested for trespassing before Naruto even got there? You guessed it, It took Naruto days to convince the Raikage that she was no threat. The thing that he really wanted to know was how she got to Kumo with no sense of direction.

"Alright, we've taught you all that we're going to teach you for right now, the exams are in three days so fill out those forms and bring them to room 305at the academy at noon" said Naruto as he gave each of them their applications.

"Well, now that my job is done I best get to the gate to welcome the genin from the other villages," or else Jiji is going to have me banned from ichiraku for a month" said Naruto before he disappeared via leaf shunshin".

the genin of 7 walked down an intersection when they saw an academy student being held up by his shirt by a boy with a black cat suit and a casket on his back he also had what seemed to be war paint, next to him was a girl wearing a light purple battle kimono, she had dusty blonde hair in four ponytails and a giant iron fan.

"Put me down, do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Hokage's grandson" said Konohamaru.

"I suggest you put him down before things have to get ugly makeup boy" said Kushina who's made everyone laugh.

The boy put Konohamaru down and walked towards Kushina.

"Its not makeup its war paint" said the boy.

"No this is war paint said Kushina before she pulled out a few jars from her weapons pouch, as you can see it's is not a darkish magenta color, it is either black, red, or grey, the paint you're wearing is the same shade as my lipstick.

Kushina opened a scroll and pulled out her lipstick and put it on.

"Look we're twins!" yelled Kushina.

Naruko who was in a nearby tree dropped to the ground laughing.

"Oh Kami my ribs" said Naruko as she continued to laugh.

"Kankuro I think its best if you stop talking" said the blonde.

"No way Temari, no one makes fun of me that way" said Kankuro.

"Wait, Temari and Kankuro, children of the Yondaime Kazekage? Where's Gaara?" asked Naruko.

"How do you know me and my siblings" said a red haired boy who was in the same tree as Naruko.

"I know because I know about all the Jinchuriki, you hold the Ichibi no Shukaku" replied Naruko

"Who told you that?" asked Gaara.

"My brother, Naruto Uzumaki" she replied.

"That crazy bastard is your brother?" asked Kankuro

"Yep" said Naruko with a smug little smile

"Well where is he?' asked Temari.

"He's at the front gate didn't you see him?" asked Naruko

The sibling shook their heads no.

"That's strange this morning he said that he had to go to greet the arriving teams" said Naruko.

Meanwhile

Outside the Konoha Torture and Interrogation facility Naruto was having quite alot of fun with one Anko Mitarashi.

"Gaki I'm way too old for you" said Anko.

"That's not what I meant Hebi-chan when I said I wanted to spend some time with you, unless you want to get that close to me, I have nothing against it.

Anko's face turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"So you do wanna get that close?

"Gaki you tell anyone about this and I'll kick you in the balls, but it'd be nice if you'd take lil old me out sometime" said Anko with one of those creepy ass smiles she makes.

"First of all do that, and I'll make sure you don't see dango for a year. Second it would be nice, third and foremost where and when would you like to go out?" asked Naruto.

Three days later

Team 7 walked into the academy, Sasuke went and showed off while Sakura was crept out by a boy with giant eyebrows, a bowl cut, and green spandex with orange legwarmers. Kushina on the other hand had an even worse issue, the guys wouldn't leave her alone, she couldn't go to the bathroom without people trying to follow her inside.

"Sasuke hide me please" said Kushina as she ran behind Sasuke crouching and holding on to his shoulder.

In one part of his mind there was a little chibiSasuke dancing in celebration with a flag saying "Yes! super hot girl all over me" , in another the chibi was towering with fear from a giant blonde haired fire-breathing dragon with the rinnegan.

"Why won't you just let us in you asshole" said some random genin who was trying to enter a room was being blocked by two chunin in a henge.

"Because your'e not cut out to be a ninja, you might as well go home" said the one henged chunin.

Kushina looked at the Chunin and saw right through their trick, the room number was 205 not 305, they were still on the second floor, "Sakura, Sasuke look at the room number very carefully".

Looked and smirked they saw through the genjutsu and along with Kushina, quietly slipped through a door leading to the third floor stairwell When they got to the top they found themselves in an arena.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I challenge you to a match" said the weird ass boy who was creeping Sakura out earlier.

Meanwhile

Naruto had just woken up, his date with Anko last night went on for a little too long, Anko had gotten drunk and began to yell out obscene comments about him and Naruko. He had to make sure she got home safely so he carried her, he asked Anko to direct him towards her house, which was no help because she directed him to a love hotel.

Flashback

"Anko this isn't your house" said Naruto.

"O curse it is, it got door wih a do not disurb sig on ii" slurred Anko.

Flashback over

Naruto had spent three hours looking for her house and he just gave up and brought her to his compound and put her in a guest room.

He looked at the clock on the wall , '11:50' "Oh shit I'm gonna be late" said Naruto.

Back at the Academy

Sasuke had gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter while Kushina laughed her ass off, the green clad monstrosity known as Rock Lee beat Sasuke without breaking a sweat, before he could use his final attack with the badages on his arms unwrapped were pinned to the wall with pinwheels(I will never understand Gai's choice of weapons). Lee had been scolded by a big ass turtle and then decked in the face by an even bigger green clad monstrosity known as Might Guy (What I don't understand is why when you say 'Might Guy' in japanese its sound so much cooler, 'Maito Gai" sounds a hell of a lot better than that other name, Oh shit im rambling, sorry).

"Oi, Sasuke stop fooling around we've got five minutes to get these forms in!" shouted Kushina.

When they got to the room the rest of the rookie nine looked at Kushina, they wondered why she was there instead of Naruto and Naruko.

"Hey Kushina, where's Naruto and his sister, were the dead lasts too chicken to show up and let you come instead" the dumbass who said that went by the name Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba think about what you're saying, someone who was able to put Asuma sensei out of commission wouldn't possibly need to go through the exams, it would be way too troublesome"(if you cannot figure out who this is then you must renounce your status as a Naruto fan and go somewhere else).

"Yeah, Naruko is his sister, they did everything together, she wouldn't need to go through it either" said Choji who was munching on some chips.

"So Naruto-kun isn't going to be here" said Hinata with a frown.

A fellow leaf genin with white hair and round glasses came up to the rookies "I think you should all not talk so much, you're pissing off the visiting genin by talking about what seems like two of the strongest genin who they wont have the chance to fight" said the boy.

"Are you stupid or something, Naruto-baka and Naruko-baka are the weakest out of all of us, Sasuke-kun is the strongest, Naruto just got a lucky shot is all" said Ino Yamanaka the new leader of the Sasuke fanclub.

"Nevermind her, what's your name?" asked Kushina.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi" said Kabuto.

"What are those cards you're holding?"asked Sakura.

"These are ninja info cards, I've been collecting info on all of the Chunin Exams contestants, tell me any name and I'll pull out information" said Kabuto.

"Kushina Uzumaki, Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun why do you want to know about those two, they're not even competing?" asked Ino.

"They are hiding something and I want to find out' said Sasuke.

Kabuto pulled out the first card

Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki Kitsuneyama,

Age: 14

rank: Genin

Not much is known about this ninja since she became a genin less than six months ago

her teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake

Her skills are unknown

For a Kekkei Genkai she has Kitsunebijon, one of the four great doujutstu

"Well that was a waste, the only thing we learned was her whole name and a Kekkei Genkai" said Ino.

"Sasuke if you wanted to know something about me you should have at least asked Tou-san, Naruko-chan or Mintato-nii, you could have also asked me you asshole" said Kushina before she walked to the back of the classroom and sat at a desk.

Kabuto drew another card,

Gaara of the sand

Age: 14

rank Genin

Gaara has been on 1 d- rank 0- c rank 30 b- rank and 20 -a rank missions

his teammates are Kankuro and Temari

he has never been injured in battle

Skill are unknown

No kekkei genkai are known

Rock lee

Age 15

rank: genin

Not being able to use Gen- or Ninjutsu, he solely relies on taijutsu

his teammates are TenTen Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga under Might Guy

Lee has been on 48 d-rank 10 c-rank and 2 a-rank missions

No kekkei genkai

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age 14

Rank:Chuinin

"Hold up a minute since when was Naruto Chunin and since when was he and Kushina related to the Fourth hokage?" asked Kiba.

"Kakashi told you about the Kyuubi being sealed, Kiba who you think the fourth would have made give up their child to stop her from destroying the village" asked Shikamaru.

"Since he was the Hokage he wouldn't ask anyone" said Kiba.

"Exactly, who do we know has a birthday on october 10th?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto and Naruko" said Kiba.

"Now who do you think was their father if the fourth wouldn't use orphans or someone else's child" asked Shikamaru.

"If he didn't Use orphans or another's child then that means he would have had to have his own if he had any" said Kiba.

"Now who else in the village had golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes besdies Naruto and Naruko?" asked Shikamaru.

"The fourth- holy shit they're his kids" said Kiba.

"Can I finish reading the cards please?" asked Kabuto 'I must tell Orochimaru-Sama about this' he thought as he looked further on at the card .

everyone nodded

Naruto has been on 20-drank 13 -c rank 30 b-rank 10 a-rank 1 s-rank and 1 sss-rank?

"I'll explain about the last two after the exams" said Sasuke,

Naruto is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu

His teamate is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and up until 3 years ago under Itachi Uchiha

He has two Kekkei Genkai, Rinnegan and Kitsunebijon, one is dormant while the other can be used at will.

As Kabuto pulled ou the next card a man wearing dark clothes, a trenchcoat and a bandana fashioned leaf hitai-ate busted into the room.

"Sit down and shut up or you'll fail unless spoken to and you'll never be able to take it again" said the man.

"Ibiki-san cut the crap" said a voice.

everyone looked to the door to see Naruko leaning on the door.

"Hello genin, I am Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, that guy overthere is Ibiki Morino of the Interrogation we both work there along with a few others you most likely know but lets get to the point. We are proctors of the first exam which is a written test. Ibiki passed out each exam to the genin and went back into the front of the room. Naruko slammed the door and pulled off the knob and gave a creepy assed smile.

"You have thirty minutes to complete this test, if you are caught cheating you will be thrown out of the window and you fail, if you have to go to the bathroom you have to jump out of the window and walk to it, it's right next door to this room" said Naruko.

"Why would we do that if it is next door" said a random Konoha genin.

"You fail for asking such a dumb question, did you not see me rip the doornob off? How the hell else can you do it?" asked Naruko before she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and chucked him out of the window.

"Will the teammates of that imbecile I disposed of please come here" said Naruko.

The two genin walked to Naruko.

She gave a small smile before finally saying "Congratulations, you two passed, here is 900,000 ryo, go nuts, but make sure you come back here tomorrow at 4 PM" said Naruko. The two genin were dumbfounded but took the money and jumped out the window.

Everyone looked at Naruko like she was crazy "What? stupid unecessary questions lead to death in the ninja world" said Naruko.

"On the test there are nine questions answer three incorrectly and you fail, after the thirty minutes there will have an additional one from Ibiki, now when i say start you may begin" said Naruko.

They kept looking at her.

"The fuck you looking at me for? I already said start" said Naruko.

TBC


	7. Why Naruko Shouldn't be a Proctor Pt2

**Sorry guys i was supposed to explain in the previous chapter about why Asuma had that little episode, I will not explain until Asuma's interrogation which will come later in the story, Just know that Asuma had some issues with a member of the Kitsuneyama clan.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGAANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC. ®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p>Why Naruko Shouldn't be a Proctor Pt.2<p>

_"Hello genin, I am Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, that guy over there is Ibiki Morino of the Torture and Interrogation corps, we both work there along with a few others you most likely know but lets get to the point. We are proctors of the first exam which is a written test. Ibiki passed out each exam to the genin and went back into the front of the room. Naruko slammed the door and pulled off the knob and gave a creepy assed smile._

_"You have thirty minutes to complete this test, if you are caught cheating you will be thrown out of the window and you fail, if you have to go to the bathroom you have to jump out of the window and walk to it, it's right next door to this room" said Naruko._

_"Why would we do that if it is next door" said a random Konoha genin._

_"You fail for asking such a dumb question, did you not see me rip the doornob off? How the hell _

_else can you do it?" asked Naruko before she walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and chucked him out of the window._

_"Will the teammates of that imbecile I disposed of please come here" said Naruko._

_The two genin walked to Naruko._

_She gave a small smile before finally saying "Congratulations, you two passed, here is 900,000 ryo, go nuts, but make sure you come back here tomorrow at 4 PM" said Naruko._

_The two genin were dumbfounded but took the money and jumped out the window._

_Everyone looked at Naruko like she was crazy "What? stupid unecessary questions lead to death in the ninja world" said Naruko._

_"On the test there are nine questions answer three incorrectly and you fail, after the thirty minutes there will have an additional one from Ibiki, now when i say start you may begin" said Naruko._

_They kept looking at her._

_"The fuck you looking at me for? I already said start" said Naruko._

* * *

><p>It was hell Naruko was throwing people out of the room for the dumbest of reasons the dumbest being that a sound genin sneezed, She explained that in the ninja world, even a small sound such as a sneeze could cost them their lives.<p>

Another time she flirted with one of the Kusa genin and showed quite a bit of her assets and got the boy to pass out from a nosebleed, she failed him saying that if he couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter during a mission it could mean life or death.

The dumbest one was when one Kusa Genin finished the exam she put her pencil on the desk too loud.

It started with 72 geniin in the room and went down to thirty. Ibiki was fucking scared, now he knew the reason why Anko stayed away from Naruko when it was her time to interrogate a prisoner.

'This girl is fucking crazy' he thought, she failed 14 teams which was 42 genin for the smallest errors, not to mention the fact that she antagonized half of them while the others made miniscule mistakes.

'No wonder she made elite chunin at age 11, her brother must be even worse, but then again id expect something like that from Naruto' he thought.

"Alright pencils down" said Naruko "Now Ibiki here is going to administer the final question".

She turned to ibiki and nodded before she jumped out of the window.

"I don't care if she is Naruto's sister, that bitch is crazy" said Kiba.

"I heard that!" Naruko's voice came from the window.

"Shut up maggots, as of now you belong to me and whatever I say goes, there is no tenth question, the whole point of this test was to be able to be stealthy and silent like a ninja, also not to go clinically insane with Naruko the Berserker Princess of Konoha as your proctor, So all of you who are still her have passed" said Ibiki.

Naruko came back through the window, grabbed Kushina and left again.

"The hell was that about?" asked Sasuke.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Those two genin that Naruko had passed earlier have been screwed over thin aboput how many genin are required in a team.<strong>

**Also for those who read A Hanyou's Pain, a new poll is up. If you didn't read it then you wont understand the poll so read the chapters to find out.**


	8. PLEASE READ

Howdy yall, okay I know that ive been AWOL for quite a while but i can explain, i am now a live caster on i stream my favorite videogames most days of the week and i dont really have the time to update, because of this i am putting some of my creations up for adoption, i will put on my profile page which ones will be up for adoption, it pains me to do this but they are great stories and their potential would be wasted if i were to let them sit here


End file.
